Sonya
|english voice= |image gallery=no }} Sonya (ソーニャ Sōnya) is a Mage who was both the aide and the container to Animus, the king of Stella. She was one of the driving forces behind Acnologia's life goal of slaying all Dragons in existence.Fairy Tail Movie: Dragon Cry Appearance Sonya is a young woman of average height; she has light brown hair, blue eyes and a yellow flower in her hair. She wears a beige cardigan over a plunging white blouse, a frilled skirt, heeled white thigh-high boots, and a scarf around her neck. Personality Sonya is a kind-hearted person who cares for her kingdom and people, while she also is loyal even if she dislikes the methods of the ones she is loyal to. She has a read on the souls of people, even speaking in verbiage that refers to her Magic. She is gentle and soft-spoken but believes that misery should end and that souls shouldn't be sacrificed continuously for the greater good. History In her past during the Dragon King Festival she came across a cave that was inhabited by Dragons. When the Dragons deemed her unappetizing they fatally injured her, turning their attention to another figure of interest who appeared in front of them. Acnologia, the curious figure and the one who effectively ended the festival, murdered the Dragons that harmed her and promised that he would slay every Dragon for her sake. Animus, one of the Dragons she encountered, survived the attack and later enchanted his being in her body to persevere and recover. This led him to become her childhood friend, with the two later learning of and sneaking into the Eclipse Gate ceremony when Anna and the other Dragon Slayers left to the future, which in turn disrupted the travel causing the six with Dragons within them to scatter off into different places; Sonya and Animus landing in Stella as a result. Animus within her, they eventually started a rebellion and revolutionized the country, with Sonya later becoming apart of his entourage as his aide.Wish on a Star Synopsis Dragon Cry Sonya and Zash travel to the snowy regions of Fiore to steal the Dragon Cry staff, encountering the White Tiger squadron protecting it. Zash uses his Mind Control to force the soldiers to attack and kill each other, with Sonya looking away in disgust and shock. Zash then asks Sonya if she can use her Magic to locate the powerful artifact. Elsewhere in her room in the Castle of Altair Animus appears before her, pleading her to go along with Zash and the Three Stars in order to retrieve Dragon Cry that was taken back by terrorists, in turn succeeding while the Fairy Tail mages who were the culprits were captured. Later, Sonya attempts to intervene Zash from harming Lucy (whom the former captured for a surplus towards his Magic) before Natsu is the one to stop him, with her noticing he's a Dragon Slayer. Sonya then helps Team Natsu escape unnoticed with her Magic, with the group formally introducing one another. Sonya says the reason they stole the staff was to prevent the mass amount of Stellanium that has absorbed starlight from exploding, thus would lead to the eradication of the kingdom. When Natsu yells at her that the staff's description of hers is false and that he will recover the staff, Sonya scurries off away from the escaping group. Sonya later arrives in the resting place for Dragon Cry, grabbing ahold of it and thus feeling the rage of the deceased Dragons. Animus appears behind her to induce her into giving it to her, however she refuses as Natsu eventually arrives to take it back. Sonya, confused to see Animus wasn't in front her, begins to panic heavily, with Animus revealing to be within her as the Animus seen before was a contrived persona that was manipulated from Sonya's mind. As she tries to break free from his control, Zash intervenes and steals the staff, causing Animus in a weakened state to be released from the seal that tied them together, chasing after the traitor. Sonya later pleads Animus to stop the destruction he is causing in order to revive the age of Dragons, but it is to no avail as Animus attacks her and pushes her to the side when Natsu is revealed to be alive. Natsu defeats Animus, leading Sonya to destroy the staff and then to share her final words with the dying Dragon, thanking him for raising her while smiling in front of his face for the first time. After reconvening with Natsu and Lucy she is seen on top of the country's bird with civilians. Magic and Abilities Life Magic: Sonya has the ability to sense life energy or Ethernano with her Magic. She can visually see the life force of people even through inanimate objects. (Unnamed) Enhanced Durability: Sonya has above-average durability, taking a claw swipe from a Dragon directly and still being able to move about normally. Trivia *Hiro Mashima drew the concept to Sonya in the early process, leading to some differences in her finished product: **Sonya's hair is shorter and doesn't cover the right part of her face. **Sonya's hair ornament is a cross pin on the right side of her hair, while her finished is a flower design placed on the left side. **Sonya's clothing design resembles Ajeel Raml's in the draft while the finished product is a blouse with a scarf placed around her neck. *Sonya appeared in Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry before making her appearance in the manga. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters